


I can't stop loving you

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [38]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tries to seduce Charles once again, after Cuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by thedameloves.

Erik was so grateful that the bullet hadn't done more damage. Charles had recovered – Erik knew, he had checked on him in the hospital at least once a week until they had allowed him to come back to his mansion. He had started a school for mutants, and several kids now lived there. Where he once had been welcomed. Now he felt like an outsider. Maybe Charles had forgotten him ? He needed to know if there was still a chance for them.

He remembered an afternoon they had spent in bed while the kids were training outside. The radio was on, and they had made love to the beat of a song. A beautiful love song.

It was late at night, but Charles was still sitting at his desk, working. Erik flew silently through the open window and stood there, on the windowsill, looking at the man he loved. After a minute or two, he started to sing. "I can't stop loving you, I've made up my mind..."

At the first note, Charles turned around. Of course, he knew the song. Ray Charles had been the soundtrack of their relationship. And now, Erik was here, singing to him, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Charles's heart beat in his throat.

"...They say that time heals a broken heart, but time has stood still since we've been apart..."

Charles stood up and walked to Erik, hands held out. The man, still singing, took them and placed them on his chest.

"...I can't stop wanting you, it's useless to say, so I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday..."

Charles interrupted him with a kiss. "Maybe we could build new dreams for tomorrow."

With these words, he took Erik to bed. There was never another lonesome time for them.


End file.
